The Horror of Our Love
by xvenomousx
Summary: This is a GamKar Sober!Gamzee fanfic.  This is just something that I pulled together, nothing very special.  Rated T for language and violence.


The Horror of Our Love

A grin spread across Gamzee's face, his eyes bright with satisfaction. He looked ot his hands, each covered in the colorful blood of his friends. He lowered his palms to his sides, and slowly rasied his head. He spotted Karkat, one of the last survivors, crouched in the corner. His candy red blood csacaded down his body, his tears painting his cheeks. Gamzee stood over Karkat, casting a shadow that resembled his ancestor rather than himself.

Several small chuckles escaped his throat and he kicked at Karkat with his blood-stained shoe.

"You're pathetic. SO PATHETIC. You always acted like I was such a motherfucking shame. WELL, LOOK AT YOU NOW. You fear me. FEAR ME. Because now you see who I really am. WHO I WAS MEANT TO BE ALL ALONG!"

Karkat winced and looked up at Gamzee. His eyes were full of fear; Sadness.

"THIS ISN'T YOU GAMZEE! YOU WOULD NEVER DO THIS!" Karkat yelled, his eyebrows furrowed.

Gamzee snickered and rested a rainbow-colored club on Karkat's shoulder. His grin grew wider, his eyes darker.

"The old Gamzee wouldn't have. BUT THE NEW ME IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! All of you motherfuckers will regret the day you mocked Gamzee Makara. REGRET IT! Because I'm the grand motherfucking highblood! I BOW TO NO ONE!"

Gamzee kneeled so that his face was even with the lowblood's. Gamzee's face paint was smeared, revealing what was underneath. A person; a friend. Karkat, though currently mortified, could tell that this wasn't the real Gamzee. That somewhere deep within this malicious shell, there was the real Gamzee; His best friend.

"GAMZEE THIS ISN'T WHO YOU ARE MEANT TO BE! I KNOW IT ISN'T! STOP BEING SUCH A NOOKSUCKER AND GET OVER THIS!" Karkat spat attempting to mask his vulnerability.

Gamzee hissed at Karkat, moving his face closer to the other's. His eyes were a deep shade of indigo. They were lifeless; Demonic. Gamzee saw his reflection in the ruby irises of Karkat's eyes, not recognizing himself. He closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Maybe this isn't who I'm meant to be," Gamzee looked ot the floor, his eyes sad and remorseful. Karkat's expression lightened, a faint smile forming at the edge of his lips.

"GAMZEE," Karkat whispered his name, hoping that the real Gamzee would respond.

Gamzee paused for a moment then looked to Karkat. His shaggy, messy hair covered his eyes, but his expression was blank; neutral. Seconds later, a disgusting grin stretched across Gamzee's face revealing two rows of jagged daggers for teeth.

"BUT IT'S WHO I AM NOW! And all of you motherfuckers are going to be sorry! I'LL PAINT THE WICKED COLORS WITH YOUR BLOOD! And when I'm done, all of you will know who the king is. WHO THE MOTHERFUCKING KING IS!"

Gamzee rose swiftly to his feet, both clubs in hand. Karkat knew that he couldn't change who Gamzee was now; He knew this was the end. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he squinted his eyes, not wanting to see his demise.

As Gamzee raised a club to finish off the troll, he really saw Karkat for the first time. All of his walls were down, his true emotions radiating from him like an aura. Gamzee saw him for the first time; Felt him for the first time. In the back of his mind, every memory of Karkat and himself raced through his diseased brain. Indigo water dripped from his eyes, his insane grin slowly fading. He dropped both clubs that he was currently holding and fell to his knees.

Karkat heard a thud and slowly opened one eye. He saw Gamzee sitting in front of him, arms wrapped around his knees. His face was buried in his legs, soft sobs escaping him. Karkat exhaled deeply and crawled on his ahnds and knees until he was sitting next to Gamzee. He wrapped one arm around the highblood's shoulders and rested the other on Gamzee's cheek. The clown raised his head enough so that his eyes were exposed. He turned his pupils to look at Karkat, and the Cancer smiled faintly, seeing his friend for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Gamzee sniffed and smild, silently apolagizng. Karkat leaned his head closer to Gamzee's and enveloped him in a warm, suddle kiss. Gamzee returned the embrace, his arm reaching around Karkat's neck. He grasped a handful of Karkat's hair, pulling him in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. For the first time in his existence, Gamzee felt comfort; Love. Karkat slowly pulled away from Gamzee, and they both opened thier eyes to look at the other. They stared for the longest time, enjoying the other's company. At that moment, they both knew that they couldn't live without the other.

Karkat pulled Gamzee into a hug, and the insane troll rested his head in the nape of the other's neck. Karkat smiled and returned the gesture. they sat and absorbed each other; feeling the essence of true love.

Minutes had passed, and Karkat raised his head, keeping Gamzee wrapped in his arms. He looked at his love, seeing an innocent thing seeming so at peace; so gentle.

"GAMZEE?" Karkat whispered his friend's name. He chuckled and lightly shook the highblood, assuming he was asleep. Gamzee didn't move at all. He wasn't fased in the least.

"GAMZEE?" Karkat said with more urgeny. He moved away from Gamzee to examine him. He stood, leaving Gamzee lying on the floor. As he looked at the other, a sickness overwhelmed him. Thick sobs that were too weak to escape filled his chest. His heart ached.

Gamzee lie dead on the floor, a dark, indigo pit through his abdomen. Karkat scanned the dark room, his surroundings blurred through red tears of sheer sorrow. He searched the room reluctantly, wondering what menace could have done this so solently; so stealthily. As his eyes made thier way to the left of the room, he noticed a dark figure slouching against the wall. His eyes were set in stone, not moving a centimeter from the spot they were currently in. His limp hands formed into fists of rage; vendetta. His mouth grimaced into a set of sharp teeth, a deep growl emenating from his chest.

The figure moved slowly toward Karkat, becoming more visible with every step. Moments later it was in full view, and Karkat's stomach twisted into gnarled knot.

Kanaya.

She stepped closer and closer toward him until they were face to face. She carried her chainsaw, the end of the blade painted with the blood of her comerades. She looked at Karkat with hate in her eyes. Her brows furrowed and her teeth clenched together under neutral lips.

"I Will Return For You," she assured him. She turned away from him and exited the room, as silent as a shadow. That's all she was; a shadow. A dim figure that meant nothing, yet was clearly visible; clearly existing. Karkat crouched to the floor, embracing the one he loved. Even as Gamzee lie lifeless and cold, Karkat loved him more than he had ever loved anything; anyone. He weeped in mourning over his dead friend, his red tears falling onto the chest of the other.

Hours passed and Karkat remained in the same protective, cold state he was in. He looked around the room, searching for some sign that all of this was a dream; that he would awaken to find his best friend by his side. He looked reluctantly back at Gamzee, still in his arms, and deep within the cavity of his soul, he knew that this was real. The feelings; the pain. It was all real.

He looked to the floor and noticed his syckle lying near him, the blade shattered into deadly shards. His hand quivered and made its way to one of the small daggers, his palm grasping it tightly. He returned the blade to him and rested the sharpest point onto his right wrist. He hissed wiht pain, but he pressed the metal to his skin, his candy- colored blood slowly leaking onto Gamzee's corpse as the line grew deeper and longer across his arm. Karkat repeated the method with the other wrist and sat silently, his soul escaping him. As he embraced his moirail, his life slipped away from him, both of thier shells lying lifelessly tied with the other, ending their eternity. 


End file.
